


L.A. Story

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyanka and Darla meet in 1970 Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.A. Story

_Los Angeles, California, December 1970_

“What do we want?”

“Equal rights!”

“When do we want it?”

“Now!”

Darla skirted the edges of the crowd of women, gathered that evening at MacArthur Park. So much anger, so much _delicious_ blood pounding through their veins. She rode the current of emotions like a wave. She scanned the crowd for a victim.

 _Take your time. It’s more satisfying if you wait._

It seemed a little strange for them to be holding a demonstration after sundown. The women began moving out, in twos and threes, chanting and carrying signs toward City Hall, where the protest would continue.

 _Time to thin the herd._

Soft laughter attracted her attention and the feel of something, _someone_ , not human. Then an arm looped through hers and she was pulled along with the crowd.

“I just love a good protest,” said a very familiar voice.

Darla’s lips curved into a smile. “Anyanka.”

“It reminds me of France during the late eighteenth. Poor Marie. People hate it when a woman tries to assert herself.”

“I think you’re understating it a bit.”

“Perhaps. But when in Rome…” She gestured with her free arm toward the protestors.

Darla smiled, remembering their first meeting. “Oh, Rome… it was good, wasn’t it?”

“Mmm,” purred Anyanka in agreement.

Darla felt the tug of resistance when the demon stopped walking. “What?”

“It _was_ good.” Then Anyanka was pulling her close, and the taste of those lips made Darla feel as though it hadn’t been fifty years since their last encounter. “Nicest vacation I’ve had since the turn of the millennium.”

“What are you doing in Los Angeles?”

Anyanka scoffed. “I was put on administrative leave. Jump the gun on one little wish…” she sighed. “D’Hoffryn has no sense of humor. Thought I’d come down here and try to get back into his good graces – with hundreds of disgruntled women around, at least one could be easily coerced into making a wish. You?”

“Just playing the tourist. Out looking for a bite to eat. But knowing you’re here, my appetites have changed.”

Anyanka kissed her again, as the last remaining protestors filed past. “It’s a nice night. We can take a walk down Hollywood Boulevard, see the stars…”

“There’s a premiere?” Despite her cynicism after four hundred years, she wouldn’t mind catching a glimpse of Paul Newman in person.

“I meant the ones on the sidewalk.”

“Oh.”

“But we could go shopping. There’s Frederick’s. I could model some lingerie.”

“You could. But I prefer you naked, and open, and oh, so wet for me.”

“Fur-lined handcuffs?”

“Definitely hold some prom-“

“Hey!” The voice of the policeman interrupted her conversation, but didn’t draw the other two apart. “You broads better get with the rest of your tribe. Otherwise, you’ll find yourself in a situation where you’ll find out how much you need a man.”

Anyanka and Darla exchanged a look. “He’s right,” said Anyanka, letting go of Darla’s arm. “It’s not safe.”

Darla nodded demurely, and then the demon inside her rose to the surface.

The police officer took a step back before Darla seized him, sinking her fangs into his neck.

Anyanka turned away, allowing Darla some privacy to feed.

Moments later, Darla once again looped her arm through Anyanka’s. “Well, that took the edge off. Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Girls round at femslash_minis for Polo who requested Anyanka/Darla with the old days, royalty, and stars with no mention of Spike or Angelus


End file.
